Undergoing Change
by Allycat42296
Summary: Eli is forced to go to a treatment clinic. Will the things he is put through make or break him?   There will be many twist and turns in this story. Will you be along for the ride?


**This is my new story :) It is from Eli's point of view. This first chapter is a tad short, but it is just the intro chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please comment!**

* * *

><p>I stared out of the Icy car window and up into the sky. The next few weeks are going to be hell, I thought to myself. How could they do this to me? I know I am a little unstable but not treatment worthy.<p>

Bullfrog slowly pulled up to the door and cut off the car. As I stepped out of the car, I thought about the week before this day. The day I was hit with this news.

_I would say it was an average day. I had just gotten back from the repair shop, I would go by there everyday to check up on Morty. I liked to watch his progress into becoming new again. I slowly opened my front door and saw my parents standing right infront of me._

"_Surprise?" I said as I tossed my jacket onto the coach._

"_Eli, We need to talk." Bullfrog said as her motioned me to the kitchen table._

"_What is this? Some kind of intervention?" I asked jokingly and made my way into the kitchen and took a seat._

_My parents quickly exchanged glances before taking a seat infront of me._

"_We are worried about you, baby" CeCe said as she reached out for my hand._

"_What is this about? The Clare thing? The gun? Morty? Come on. I was just hitting some rough patches that is it." I started to stand up and exit when Bullfrog yelled at me to sit down. I leaned against the wall and tried to avoid eye contact. I noticed CeCe had her face buried into her hands._

"_We have decided we are sending you to get some help, Eli." Bullfrog said._

"_What! Are you kidding me? I do not need any stupid clinic telling me how much of a screw up I am." I yelled at them. _

"_This is not open for discussion, Eli. You are leaving in a week. That is final." Bullfrog stood up and exited into my parent's bedroom._

"_Mom.." I said as I noticed she was still sitting at the table. She avoided eye contact with me and followed Bullfrog._

"_This is bullshit!" I screamed as I charged up the stairs. I had locked myself in my room all that week. I had refused to make any contact with my parents until it was absolutely needed. They had betrayed me. They deserved no such contact._

I came back into the world when I heard Bullfrog yell from the trunk of the car.

"Eli, Come get your bags." I walked to the back of the car and yanked my luggage out of his hands. I walked up the stone steps and just as I reached the top Bullfrog said "Your Mom wanted to come, Eli..But you know how she is, she couldn't take this."

I looked at him with my eyes filled of hate. "Bye Bullfrog" I said as I entered the bright building.

I walked up to the counter and dropped my bag on the ground. It landed with a loud _bang._

The lady sitting behind the desk jumped slightly and looked up at me. She gave a very fake smile before saying "Ahh! You must be ! We have been expecting you!"

I nodded slightly and she stood up.

"Alright then! I am assuming your guardian will be coming in shortly to finish the paper work?"

I shrugged and broke any contact I was having with the woman.

She nodded happily and said "Let me show you to your room!"

I grabbed my luggage and followed her. We went down an overly lighted hallway and stopped infront of a door that read '37F'.

"Here we are! Just start unpacking and your adviser will be in shortly!" She opened the door for me and proceeded to walk back down the hallway. I watched her until she was no longer in sight. I walked into the room and dropped my bag onto the white tile floor. I scanned the room very quickly and noticed it was painted all white. The bed had white sheets and pillows and the small dresser was made out of a painted white wood.

"Do they think color will stunt our 'Development' or something" I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my bag and dumped all of its contents onto the floor. I tossed them in every which way. I was going to make this place as much like home as possible, which means the first step would be cluttering it up a bit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see a girl. She looked about my age and had brownish black hair. I thought about asking who she was, and why she was standing infront of my room, but I decided against it.

"Why not?" I said throwing my Dead Hand shirt into the corner of the room.

"They do daily room inspections. They will make you do dishes if it is not in tip top shape." She replied before slowly walking into my room. I shook my head and reached into my bag and pulled out my favorite Dead Hand poster and started to tack it up onto the walls.

"Uhh" I heard her say. "What now?" I replied not even turning around to face her. " Well, You are not allowed to display personal items in your room until stage three of treatment." I threw my poster onto the ground and replied. "Fucking great. This place keeps getting better and better."

She just stared at me before asking "What are you in here for? Anger problem?" She laughed lightly and I started to toss my clothes back into my bag. "Slightly" I replied.

The room went silent until I finished packing my clothes back up and I went to sit on my bed. "What about you?" I asked. "Umm, Identity issues? Not sure really. My parents shipped me here about a week ago" I examined her for a bit. "Well, I am Eli" I said before standing back up and face her.

She extended her hand and replied " Imogen". I shook it slightly before asking "Do you always walk into random strangers room's?" She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, I just happened to be walking by the front desk when Mrs. Betty told me to show you around a bit". I nodded and pointed toward the door. " What are you waiting for? Show me around then." I gave her a small smirk and followed her out of my room.

She skipped down the hallway. "Well, to your left is the meeting room. We do daily discussions in here." I raised an eyebrow "Sounds awesome." I said sarcastically. We kept walking past a couple of unknown rooms before we went out of these double doors and into an outside sitting area.

"Don't get to excited. We have had a couple runaways before. So it is always heavily guarded." I looked at a couple kids sitting on the benches eating bags of chips and talking about what they were going to do when they finally get to leave this place.

We followed the sidewalk until we reached another building. I opened the door for her and we entered. "This is the main building. We are in here the most of the time." I nodded to signal I was paying attention, but barely.

"Alright, Well to your right is the library, to the left is the Activity room and these next couple of small rooms are the rooms where we meet with our advisors."

"Where is the Lunch Room?" I asked. She turned around and smiled. "Of course, all guys care about is food" We pointed to large double doors at the end of the hall. "Right down there." She said as we made our way towards it.

"Good, I am starving." I replied. Just then we heard a crash. "What was that?" I asked. Imogen had a nervous expression on her face. The doors came flying open and a couple of girls came running out.

The sound of glass shattering filled my ears. I scanned her face again before she said "Oh great, Fitz knows.."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Yay! hahah! Please comment!<strong>


End file.
